fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Missfortune1313/impressions
,bridgit! come downstairs for breakfast my mother called ok i shouted back it was my first day of school in the town i just moved to: galaxy hills cool name right? I was totally siked for this new exsperiance why? well let me tell you a little backroud info about me my name is bridgit macon I m 12 years old 5.2. I have long dark brown hair and dark green eyes. Im an only child in fact the closest thing i have to a sibling is my pet rabbit rosie, I sound pretty normal right? wrong you could say Im far it from my parents call me unique others call me weird, thatis actully the reason we moved i know what your thinking how am i weird? well let me exsplain that to you but where to start? ok lets start from the beginning. Ive always been indpendent since i was little in style and personality. I like to wear pajama pants, colorful shirts and multi colored sneakers alot and kids can be really cruel about that but my biggest problem as my former teachers would say is my personality i really dont see a problem with it its fun. I like to make up my own words alot im even making up my own langue i also like to do coocy crafts like turning my old shirts into wall art or turning old cans into wind chimes i know that sounds weird but the weirdest part about me is my itelagince. Ive watched tv most of my life so ive picked up more than enough interesting facts like how its impossible for a rabbit to barf or how you defeat a snake by feeding it a chinese muscle relaxer. Any way i ran downstairs where my mom and dad were sitting at the table saying nothing i popped some bread in the toaster and gobbled it down in a flash I grabbed my blue and orange plaid messenger bag and headed towards the door but before I could srep one foot out the door my mother said wait bridgit she looked over my outfit:pale green pajama pants with purple hearts,a blue and gray striped shirt with the word unique written in red paint and my bright yellow sneakers before saying be careful then I headed out the door. I really didnt get a chance to look around the town yesterday with all the boxes and orginizing and such so seeing the town for the first time was incredible. It dindt look like any other towns I had ever seen it was ......... colorful really colorful,large buildings in bold shapes and colors I walked passed a place that said in huge gold letters OZS COMICS cool I thought. I also passed a convient store but that was nothing compared to the building i saw next it for one thing it was really tall and cicler it was built like a water tower but with wide door plus it was lime green and purple wonder who l ives there I thought. After what seemed like hours of walking I finally saw the large yellow brick building and scuried inside.It was a rush in the hallways people scrambling to get to theyre classes and lockers I squeezed passed some jock and ran to my locker I took a scambled piece of paper I sqinted trying to make out the numbers but all of the sudden BAM! I was hid hard in the head with a book and was thrown on the floor. Pain shot through the side of my head, oh my teribly sorry about that a boy with british accent said to me I looked up to an exstended hand i gratefully took it when i finally got up i nocticed the boy was....... really cute. he had dark red hair that went down to his shoulders he had on a long sleeved scarlet and yellow striped shirt, jeans and red converse i also noticed he had HUGE teeth with big silver braces he looked a me shyly um are you ok? he asked yey im ok, are you new here he asked quietly yes i responded Im kyle he said after a long pause bridgit i said confidently nice to meet you he said with a smile. so do you know what happened to me? unfortunley yes, you see i was heading to my locker when these two nitwits i know started playing catch with my book and one of them missed and it hit you in the head nitwits? i asked yes th- hiya! a tall boy said as he jumped infront of kyle he was wearing a green and purple costume that covered most of himstanding beside him was a kid in a yellow and ornge costume im fanboy! the tall one said and im chum chum! the shorter one said I was shocked and impressed that they were bold enough to wear costumes in public im bridgit I said to both of them coolness they said, oh hey kyle! hello kyle replied coldly,are you new here? fanboy asked excitedly yeppers i replied yeppers? he asked looking very confused it means yes i exsplaned " Category:Blog posts